


Dysphoria and the Friend Met Along the Way

by transnaoto



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Trans Goro, Trans Naoto, naoto trans, naoto trans because i say so, oh and goro is also trans here so, trans akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnaoto/pseuds/transnaoto
Summary: Naoto is having a bad dysphoria day. Goro notices, and wants to help.





	Dysphoria and the Friend Met Along the Way

Naoto sat alone, his hat held loosely in one hand, and with his other hand, he drummed his fingers on the table. He seemed to be deep in thought, and there was a slouch that arched his back as he sat. Perhaps it was good for trying to ignore his chest, but it wasn’t exactly easy on his back.

  
  
Naoto had been sitting there for a short while, no longer than thirty minutes, when he heard footsteps come nearer. He swiveled his head towards the noise.

  
  
Naoto sighed. “Oh, it’s just you, Akechi.”

  
  
Akechi silently took a seat beside Naoto, offering a small smile. Naoto struggled to smile back, too distracted with the thoughts thrashing and kicking around in his mind. Naoto stiffled a grimace, but not well enough.

  
  
“You seem worried over something, Naoto,” Akechi said softly. 

  
  
“Yeah…” he tried to hold back his emotions, but another pang of dysphoria ruined any chance of that.

  
  
As dysphoria struck specifically towards his chest, Naoto’s body trembled fiercely, and tears slid down his face before finally coming to a point and dripping off of his chin. He shivered, trying to steady his harsh breathing and his piercing sobs. 

  
  
Akechi offered his hand for support, more as a symbolic gesture than anything else.

  
  
“Is there any way I can possibly help?” Akechi asked, trying to keep his tone understanding, for Naoto’s sake.

  
  
“Only if you can erase all my dysphoria,” Naoto choked out in between sobs strong enough to make his entire body shake and tremble. He hated the feeling of his body, how his shadow had brought all of his issues out into the open. He also hoped that Akechi hadn’t heard.

  
  
“What was that?” Akechi asked, not sure if he had heard the smaller detective correctly. 

  
  
Naoto couldn’t get out any more words in his current state, and he rested his head down on the table in front of him, tears wetting the cold metal.

  
  
“Naoto, whatever problem you might be facing, we can figure something out. The investigation team - they’re your friends, right? They would probably be more than happy to support you with what you’re dealing with.”  
  
  
Naoto looked up from the table, casting a glance towards Akechi. His chest heaved for a few seconds, and then he finally spoke.  
  
  
“I’ve brought up to you how I gained my persona, yes?” Akechi nodded. “It’s your deepest fears and desires made manifest. It also misrepresented me, if that makes any sense. It spoke like how I tend to speak of myself when I’m alone. I’m doing a lot better with that now, but….” 

  
  
Naoto trailed off, took a deep breath, then decided that he was going to just finally do it. He was going to come out to Akechi.

  
  
  
“I’m trans…. meaning that despite how my body may look, I’m a guy on the inside. And I know that you might not understand this, and I can understand if you’re confused… I just needed to get this out.”

  
  
Akechi was silent for a few moments, pondering his own words. Naoto looked over again, and he was shaking.

  
  
“Naoto, I do get it,” Akechi finally spoke, rubbing one eye and wiping away a tear from the stress of his own ordeals. However, his flushed face revealed all his stress, and it was evident that Akechi himself was on the verge of crying. Akechi, however, was quicker at pushing it back, and wiped the tears away again.

  
  
“Naoto, I… I understand. I know how tough it is, having to deal with being misgendered. It hurts badly, I know. I speak from experience, because…” Akechi paused, gathering his words before continuing. “I’m also trans.”

  
  
Naoto looked surprised at first.

  
  
“B-but you pass so well, compared to me,” Naoto said between sobs.

 

  
“Naoto, I don’t know if my opinion matters in this, but I think that you pass just fine, especially for your age.”

  
  
“I’m fifteen-”

  
  
“I know. It still doesn’t negate the fact that you pass quite well, and if it weren’t for your shadow self saying the things it did, I have no doubt that the investigation team would be referring to you the same as when they met you.”

  
  
  
“How do I get them to stop calling me a girl, though? Did I ever mention th-the stuff that happened at the inn? All the progress I made towards appearing masculine, and it all gets swept away in an instant. I feel like they just don’t… don’t get it.”

  
  
“Talk to them about how you feel. If they’re your friends, they’ll understand, Plus, they’re your group of persona users who you can trust.”

  
  
“You didn’t exactly tell the whole truth to your group,” Naoto pointed out. “I wish I had gotten a chance to stay stealth, and just continue as a guy… I mean, your hidden truths  _did_  cause all those problems with that Shido guy.”

  
  
“I know, I know.” Akechi sighed, placing his head in his hands for a moment as he relived those horrible memories.  _Push them aside, Goro._

__  
  
He looked up from his hands, managing a weak smile. “I’m working to improve, though, like I mentioned. It’s just a matter of improving. And if I can improve, then your investigation team can absolutely improve.”

  
  
Akechi held out a hand; it wasn’t in a romantic gesture. It was merely a show of support.

  
  
“And I’ll come with you; if you need me.”

 

 


End file.
